1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and more particularly to an automatic pulse controlled servo control system.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the field of automatic testing of electronic modules a significant problem exists in properly aligning the variable electronic components. The present practice is to use a hand held screw driver to adjust the screw heads of various adjustable elements. For example, the techician may manually adjust a potentiometer adjustment screw until a desired voltage is observed on a voltmeter. This is a slow process especially if the adjustable elements interact.
These problems are overcome by the present invention by providing for the automatic screw adjustment of variable electronic components by an automatic hand held control servo system.